Jack Spicer In Wonderland
by Ryosei Takashi Hime
Summary: Jack follows Chase into a strange new world filled with familiar faces but no one seems to remember him. And they're certainly acting strange.


This is just a prologue so future chapters will definitely be longer. I'm not sure when I got the idea for this but I've had the cast list for it - and the sequal I plan to write - in my folder for some time. I had most of this written so I went ahead and finished it up and submitted it so I'd be motivated to continue.

--------------

Jack sighed as he finished tightening the last bolt on Ashley's new "atomic hairdryer" as she called it. She had commissioned him to create a machine that would perform the duties of a hairstylist. Armed with every magazine and book pertaining to hair under the sun he had just spent four months programming every hairstyle known to man into this machine. He couldn't be more relieved to finally be finished so he didn't have to deal with Ashley hovering over him and constantly asking how long he was going to take. He took her check which was a considerable sum and left grinning, thinking of all the new robots he would be able to make with so much money. Just as he was preparing to take off he looked down to see Chase Young jumping over the edge of a cliff in the distance.

He wondered what business he had here. Certainly he hadn't come to see Katnappe. He seethed with the thought of him asking her to be his apprentice again. And after he'd just built her a machine for her stupid hair. She probably wanted to use one of those hair styles to seduce Chase. That thought tore it! He sped off for the cliff and was over it in no time however he didn't see Chase anywhere below and the narrow canyon was deep not to mention dark. He wasn't sure if finding him was worth it but then if he did maybe he could tell him about Ashley's plan - he'd now decided it was more fact than theory - and he might decide that Jack was more worthy to be given a second chance at apprenticeship.

With a slight whimper he slowly began to descend into the shadowy abyss. Just as he'd immersed himself in the darkness completely he heard a loud bang like the backfiring of a car. He knew that sound well and his fear rose up to meet him as he suddenly began to fall much faster. He screamed as he ripped the helibot from his back and fumbled with it. Maybe if he could see he might be able to fix it but for all his fear of the dark he had no flashlight on him at the time. He shook his precious machine in rage, hoping this might jump start it but nothing happened. He continued to scream and wave his arms for a good thirty minutes but he stopped suddenly, realizing he wasn't going to be landing anytime soon.

"What is this? The bottomless pit to hell?" he yelled in outrage. "It would explain why Chase came down here though."

He had added this as an afterthought but upon looking down he saw a light shining up from below and standing in the circle of light, looking up at him, was Chase. Maybe if he was lucky he might catch him or break his fall involuntarily at least. He yelled down at him but he just gave him a sneer and walked out of view. That was perfect. At this speed he was sure to be crushed upon impact therefore he began to scream again. He could almost feel his bones breaking before he even hit the bottom. However when he did finally land he didn't feel a thing.

It took him a few minutes of unnecessary screaming to realize this and he laughed nervously as he stood, dusting off his jacket. The first thing he had to do was fix his helibot so he could get out of here or continue to pursue Chase depending on how dangerous this canyon ended up. He was rummaging around in his pockets for his tools when he suddenly realized it was far too bright to be a canyon. He looked up slowly and was surprised to see the sun shining down on him from a lavender colored sky. His jaw - and the screw driver he'd been holding - dropped. He turned as quickly as he could but the cavern wall had disappeared. There was an enormous plain stretching out from where it should have been.

"Mommy?" he whimpered, tears in his eyes.


End file.
